


Arts Dramatiques

by orsenna



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fix-It, Humour, M/M, Meta, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orsenna/pseuds/orsenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où Spectre est en réalité la tentative malheureuse de Bond de se mettre à l’écriture à l’occasion de la falsification d’un rapport de mission. Q veut un simulateur de vol, Eve veut plus de répliques, et M veut un verre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arts Dramatiques

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dramatic Arts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324195) by [scioscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioscribe/pseuds/scioscribe). 



« C’était véritablement la tâche la plus simple que je puisse vous assigner, dit M. C’était ça ou vous faire redresser les tableaux du hall et, étant donné la quantité importante de tableaux, « rédiger un rapport falsifié » semblait plus facile.

– Il n’y a pas tant de tableaux que ça, fit Bond.

– Alors vous réalisez à quel point j’imaginais que ce serait aisé. Avant toute chose, laissez-moi vous demander : vous êtes-vous pleinement remis de ce petit accrochage à Montréal et êtes-vous prêts à retourner sur le terrain ? Parce si je dois investir davantage de temps ou d’énergie afin de vous trouver de nouvelles missions légères pour vous, je vais devenir fou.

– L’équipe médicale m’a donné le feu vert ce matin.

– Dieu soit loué. M saisit le dossier que Bond avait consciencieusement rendu la veille. Ceci, 007, était censé être une ou deux pages de renseignements incorrect à donner à n’importe quelle potentielle taupe. Vous auriez pu doubler les espaces si vous vouliez. Vous m’avez donné vingt-sept pages. Vingt-sept pages annotées, avec des taches de café, de corrections laborieuses à l’encre rouge. Vous avez acheté un stylo spécial pour rendre cela plus difficile.

– Je n’en étais pas tout à fait satisfait.

– Vraiment ? Je me demande pourquoi.

– Bon, vous n’avez qu’à le jeter si ce n’est pas bon, et je retournerais sur le terrain

– Non, parce que ce document m’inquiète réellement. M l’ouvrit. La partie à Mexico est assez bonne à vrai dire – on peut facilement la prouver fausse, mais peut-être pas si on censure des éléments-clés. Je suis ravi de voir que vous mettez à profit vos vacances. A ce moment, je pensais que vous alliez rester dans le domaine de l’improbable sans toutefois vous aventurer dans celui de l’absurde. Ensuite vous présentez ce Denbigh, et c’est le – le quoi, exactement ?

– C’est le chef des renseignements britanniques après notre fusion avec le MI5.

– Essayez de ne pas introduire de bouleversements sismiques dans les agences gouvernementales dans votre travail, spécialement quand vous les défaites par la suite. Et Denbigh veut fermer le programme double-zéro, ce qui semble étrange puisque nous venons nous-même d’être confrontés à la même situation.

– C’est ce qui m’a donné l’idée.

– Et vous vous êtes dit, « oh, je vais faire en sorte que la même chose se produise deux fois » ?

– La première fois, la vraie fois, ce n’était pas SPECTRE, seulement la bureaucratie.

– Et SPECTRE est – votre massive conspiration internationale de criminels hautement organisés qui ont des réunions de direction à Rome.

– C’est ça.

– Et ils sont dirigés par votre frère adoptif. Est-ce que vous avez eu un frère adoptif ?

– A proprement parler, non.

– SPECTRE semble être un acronyme, mais sa signification est pour le moins ambiguë. Donc dans cette histoire, vous tuez quelqu’un lors d’une mission pour mon prédécesseur, cela crée beaucoup d’histoire – pas improbable. Je demande à Q de vous injecter du sang intelligent, dans un échange au cours duquel vous être étrangement spécifique à propos de tout ce qu’il dit et fait, y compris le fait qu’il accepte de vous cacher de moi pendant environ un jour, et vous avez joint un post-it. Il dit : « ce n’est pas arrivé », ce qui m’inquiète, parce qu’a priori rien de ceci n’est arrivé, et maintenant vous me rassurez que quelque chose qui n’est pas réel n’est pas réel, ce que je sais déjà, puisque c’est moi qui vous ai dit de l’inventer.

– Je ne voulais pas que vous pensiez qu’il agissait en derrière votre dos sur quoi que ce soit, dit Bond.

– Et pourtant vous vous êtes sentis obligés de stipuler que, si nous en arrivions là, il vous choisirait plutôt que moi.

Bond eut un sourire suffisant.

– Charmant, fit M sèchement. Puisque nous sommes sur le sujet des annotations, les tentacules que vous avez dessinés sont à la fois déconcertantes et viscéralement repoussantes.

– C’était le but.

– Félicitations pour votre réussite. Poursuivons : vous partez plein d’entrain pour Rome et apparemment, vous interrogez la veuve en vous servant de votre bite comme point d’interrogation. Vous avez également décrit cette femme, à deux reprises, comme « ressemblant à Monica Bellucci », ce que je n’avais aucun besoin de savoir.

– C’est une belle femme.

– En effet. Et je vous ai exprimé ce sentiment en vous le disant, et non en en écrivant les détails salaces dans ce qui est ostensiblement un rapport pour lequel, pour une raison ou pour une autre, vous avez fait un casting.

– Est-ce que vous allez me faire rester assis là pendant que vous revoyez tout ça point par point ?

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne devriez pas souffrir autant que moi. M tourna la page. Pour une raison ou pour une autre (ce qui est l’expression la plus représentative de toute cette histoire), votre multinationale du crime à col blanc a choisi d’attendre après l’enterrement de leur précédent assassin pour en désigner un nouveau. C’est très aimable à vous de leur accorder autant de respect pour les défunts. Vous vous introduisez à l’intérieur, à l’aide d’un anneau que vous avez impulsivement volé à votre cible au milieu d’un combat en hélicoptère, ce qui m’amène au point suivant : dites à Q qu’il n’aura pas de budget pour un simulateur de vol quel que soit le nombre de fois où il vous a soudoyé pour que vous casiez dans ce rapport à quel point il serait incroyable et pratique que vous puissiez piloter.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

– Il y a deux hélicoptères et un avion là-dedans, 007, et je ne sais même pas ce que l’avion vient faire ici, ou pourquoi vous êtes capables de le piloter sans ailes. Ça porte clairement la marque de Q.

Bond haussa les épaules.

– C’est courtois de votre part de couvrir votre co-conspirateur, mais malheureusement, vous allez malgré tout continuer à subir mon déplaisir. Nous vous avions donc laissé à Rome, au milieu d’une ridicule assemblée de criminels, où vous avez rencontré votre frère adoptif fictionnel. J’ai quelques remarques concernant ce personnage.

– Je doute que je puisse vous empêcher de les donner.

– Exact. Tout d’abord, pourquoi donnerez-vous à son changement de nom autant d’importance ? On dirait que vous faites allusion à quelque chose, mais je n’ai aucune idée de quoi il s’agit.

– Peut-être que ça intéresserait la taupe.

– J’en doute. Deuxièmement, je suis censé croire que cet homme a été tellement énervé par deux années passées avec vous quand vous étiez enfants pour qu’il consacre le reste de son existence à tenter de vous détruire ? M baissa les yeux sur le dossier. Maintenant que j’y repense, je vais revoir mon opinion sur la probabilité de cet élément. Peut-être avez-vous passé l’intégralité de ces deux ans à lui infliger votre écriture créative. Il pourrait bien être le héros de cette histoire.

– Vous avez le sens de l’humour, Monsieur.

– Et vous avez un problème, Bond, parce qu’une personne psychologiquement saine n’écrit pas : « puis il expliqua qu’il était responsable de tout ce qui m’est jamais arrivé de mauvais et que tout a toujours été à propos de moi ».

– C’était mon histoire.

– Ce n’était pas censé être une histoire, c’était censé être un rapport.

– Blanc bonnet, bonnet blanc.

– Vous êtes un salaud égocentrique, n’est-ce pas ? Est-ce qu’on doit reprendre l’ordre chronologique ?

– S’il le faut.

– Eve vous informe de la participation de votre ami M. White dans tout cela (en passant, merci encore pour réaffirmer gratuitement que tous ceux qui travaillent pour moi vous préfèrent), et vous disparaissez pour le confronter. C’est ici que l’on entre dans la partie du récit qui constitue la plus grande inquiétude des Ressources Humaines : Dr. Swann voudrait qu’il soit parfaitement clair que bien qu’elle apprécie que vous l’ayez dotée d’une expertise balistique et d’une robe décrite avec force détails, elle est la psychiatre mandatée dans ce service et non votre ingénue, et son père est dentiste et pas assassin. Elle nous a également fourni une explication du concept de transfert, c’est pourquoi tout futur rendez-vous obligatoire (et je ferais en sorte qu’il y en ait) sera assuré par un médecin différent. Par ailleurs, son nom s’écrit avec un y.

– Excusez-moi, c’est de ma faute.

– Votre autre faute est l’hypothèse apparente selon laquelle ce que veulent vraiment les femmes dans une relation c’est que leur vie soit régulièrement mise en danger, je suppose que vous en avez déjà discuté avec Dr. Swann. Et je vous en prie, épargnez-moi les phrases du type, « Puis nous avons fait l’amour dans le train, parce que ça semble être le genre de choses que je ferais. »

– Je crois que c’est Q qui a écrit cette partie-là.

– Non, non, c’est trop tard pour faire porter le blâme sur lui maintenant. Ceci dit, en parlant de Q, permettez-moi d’attirer votre attention sur la page 14, où vous avez écrit une longue scène dans laquelle Q se fait kidnapper en Autriche avant de l’enlever pour la remplacer par « Q est brièvement gêné dans un téléphérique. »

– Ce n’est pas un remplacement, c’est le segment qui amenait la partie sur le kidnapping.

– C’est pire, répondit M, parce que maintenant ça ne mène à rien, et par conséquent ne sert aucun but discernable. Vous le faites également se montrer plus malin que des criminels hautement entraînés quand il se cache derrière une porte.

– Il est très malin.

– Je ne pense pas que quiconque pourrait le deviner en lisant ces lignes.

– Peut-être que la porte est très quelconque, et donc qu’ils ne pensent pas à vérifier.

– Je m’inquiète pour votre sécurité sur le terrain. Bref, Q a analysé cette bague pour vous, qui a apparemment été portée par tous ceux qui vous ont causé du tort dans le passé, ce qui signifie qu’il vous demande de lui pardonner pour avoir douté de vous, ce qui est répugnant à force de suffisance.

– Je l’admets.

– Et vous le décrivez de façon étrangement détaillée, tout comme la robe de Dr. Erreur d’épellation et chacune des voitures que vous mentionnez.

Bond changea rapidement de sujet :

– Vous vous en sortez plutôt bien, Monsieur.

– Exception faite de mes employés étrangement déloyaux, oui, je le reconnais. Assez flatteur. Pourquoi est-ce que je suspecte que tout cela n’a été ajouté que pour m’empêcher de jeter tout cela à la poubelle ?

– Un espoir vain.

– Effectivement. D’ailleurs, Eve voudrait vous faire savoir qu’elle attendait plus de dialogue, et qu’elle peut toujours vous tirer dessus à nouveau.

– Je suppose qu’elle augmentera sa présence dans les réécritures.

– J’en suis sûr. Par la suite, vous découvrez une pièce secrète que M. White a évidemment été capable de créer dans une chambre d’hôtel (je ne suis pas sûr que ça ait le moindre sens), et vous utilisez des coordonnées que vous trouvez à l’intérieur pour découvrir le repère de votre ancien frère, Oberhauser, alias Blofeld, alias ce qui ne peut être due qu’à un lapsus freudien, Hans Lada, a construit dans une vallée créée par une météorite. Là, on perçoit la ressemblance. Vous lui avez transmis votre don pour le mélodrame banal.

– Je n’ai pas un don pour le mélodrame banal.

– Permettez-moi d’attirer votre attention sur la scène dans laquelle votre ennemi a décidé de vous torturer en essayant – apparemment de façon parfaitement inefficace – de vous faire perdre via une opération chirurgicale vos capacités de reconnaissance faciale.

–  C’est perfide.

– C’est tiré par les cheveux, répliqua M. Approximativement autant que le fait qu’en arrivant sur place, vous rendez volontairement votre arme et semblez surpris quand tout se passe horriblement mal.

– J’ai été surpris quand tout s’est horriblement mal passé.

 – Restons-en là sur ce point. Vous vous échappez, grâce à une montre explosive du modèle exact que nous ne fabriquons plus. Tout le monde autour de vous vise apparemment très mal. Le complexe entier explose, grâce à l’intervention de notre vieil ami « pour une raison ou pour une autre », et vous et le procès qui vous pend au nez vous échappez au moyen de – quelque chose. Je présume que vous avez tout fait exploser, donc je ne suis pas très sûr.

– Je détaillerai un peu plus.

– Je ne préfèrerais pas, en fait, je voudrais éviter de lire un nouveau passage sur l’automobile de quelqu’un d’autre. Nous passons ensuite à Londres, où vous nous rencontrez. Celle qui n’est pas vraiment Dr. Swann nous quitte juste à temps pour se faire kidnapper et vous et moi avons un accident de voiture juste à temps pour nous faire kidnapper également. Au vu de cette fixation, la meilleure chose à faire pour votre prochain anniversaire et de payer quelqu’un pour vous attraper dans la rue pour satisfaire votre soif de sensations fortes.

– Ce n’est pas une fixation.

– Nous laisserons cette question à votre prochain psychiatre. Après cela, Q fait tomber un système de surveillance international, et vous spécifiez que c’est un travail très impressionnant, et je fais la leçon à un homme jusqu’à ce qu’il tombe d’un toit, ce qui est, je présume, moins impressionnant puisque vous ne prenez pas le temps de me complimenter dessus.

– Je n’ai pas trouvé que c’était aussi impressionnant, non.

– Puis, vous êtes à nouveau la victime d’une stratégie élaborée dans laquelle vous devez voler au secours de la demoiselle en détresse, ce que vous faites. Ensuite, vous n’assassinez pas Blofeld à la vue de tous, ce que vous faites de votre mieux pour transformer en un moment de rectitude morale extraordinaire, encore une chose qui m’inquiète, et vous partez avec Madeleine-avec-un-i. Cela aurait dû être la fin, mais vous avez écrit dans cet étrange postscriptum que vous revenez et prenez une voiture à Q.

– J’aime bien cette voiture.

– Mais vous êtes certainement conscients que vous ne possédez pas cette voiture, tout comme Q par ailleurs. Sa proximité de divers objets n’équivaut pas possession. Le simple fait que Q se tienne à côté de quelque chose ne veut pas toujours dire qu’il peut vous le donner, et la raison pour laquelle vous pensez qu’il voudrait vous donner une voiture me dépasse.

Bond se leva :

– Nous avons fini – s’il n’y a rien d’autre ?

– S’il vous plaît, supprimez tout ce qu’il s’est passé après que vous ayez empêché l’explosion du stade à Mexico et retournez-le-moi en l’état, fit M en se frottant les tempes. Dites à Q qu’il peut avoir son foutu simulateur de vol s’il relit et édite tout ce que vous écrirez à l’avenir.

– Il sera enchanté.

– Et essayez de garder une distance saine avec Dr. Swann, pour des raisons légales. Vous m’inquiétez, 007.

– C’est assez courant, Monsieur.

M le regarda :

– S’il s’avérait que les mots ont bien plus de poids que les actions, ça ne serait pas à votre avantage.

– Il n’y a pas besoin d’être malpoli.

– Vous voulez dire alors que je m’en tire aussi bien dans votre histoire ? Dites-moi la vérité, Bond, est-ce que vous m’avez vraiment donné le traitement héroïque juste pour faire passer tout le reste ?

– Honnêtement ?

– Pourquoi pas ?

– Je n’y ai pas pensé, répondit Bond. Ça m’a juste semblé caractéristique, monsieur.

M soupira.

– Et bien, c’est gentil de votre part.

– Pour ce que vaut mon opinion, fit Bond, il lui fit un signe de tête et sortit dans le couloir. »

Q était assis par terre, le dos appuyé contre le mur, il lançait des trombones dans un mug qu’Eve lui tenait. Il se leva précipitamment.

« Est-ce que j’ai eu le simulateur de vol ?

– Au prix de ma dignité, oui.

– Est-ce que j’ai eu plus de dialogue ? demanda Eve.

– Non, mais il l’a réduit au strict minimum, donc tout le monde perd de la présence. Vous êtes en bonne compagnie.

– J’attends mieux de la suite. Enfin, s’il vous laisse toucher un stylo ou un clavier, ce dont je doute fortement. »

Q suivit Bond à l’extérieur. Quand ils furent dehors, il mit ses mains dans ses poches et se balança d’avant en arrière alors qu’un large sourire s’étalait sur son visage.

« Tu vas aimer le simulateur.  Je sais que tu as adoré ces scènes dans l’hélicoptère. Il tapota l’épaule de Bond. Allez, arrête avec cet air lugubre. On ne peut pas s’attendre pas à ce que tu réussisses aux arts dramatiques du premier coup. Tu as beaucoup de temps pour t’améliorer. Je suis très intéressé par tes fantasmes sur Monica Bellucci, sans parler de mon enlèvement.

– J’ai d’autres talents, dit Bond. Mais c’est le problème du repos. On cherche des hobbies, des choses dans lesquelles s’investir.

– Bon, la prochaine fois que tu as un peu de temps libre, on pourrait retourner à Mexico. Tu me plaisais bien dans ce costume au squelette.

– M était suspicieux de la place que je t’ai accordée.

– Si on doit mettre les choses au clair, on le fera, répondit Q, visiblement peu concerné. Nous sommes tous les deux indispensables. Même ça le froissera, il restera raisonnable.

Q au moins était indispensable, ou du moins Bond ne parvenait pas à imaginer un monde dans lequel il ne l’était.

– Ce transfert que tu as avec le Dr. Swann, fit Q  d’un air songeur, est-ce que je devrais m’en inquiéter ?

– Je ne crois pas.

– Dieu sait que je suis tombé amoureux d’un psy ou deux dans ma vie. Parfaitement compréhensible.

– Je n’irais pas jusque-là.

– Ah, dit Q. Il semblait lutter pour garder son ton désinvolte. Juste un petit fantasme inoffensif, tu avais besoin d’un nom alors tu as pris le sien ?

– Et bien, évidemment, je ne suis pas excessivement doué, sur le plan de la créativité. M a rendu ce point très clair.

– La taille de ton ego blessé est impressionnante.

– J’avais besoin d’un nom, fit Bond, et des reliques d’un vieux béguin, je suppose, mais –

Ce qu’il voulait dire c’était que la partie où il l’avait sauvée d’un bâtiment prêt à exploser, il l’avait écrite rapidement, sans y penser, mais la saga avortée de l’enlèvement de Q lui avait pris deux Scotches et quatre heures, et à la fin il n’avait même pas pu supporter de la coucher sur le papier. Ça l’avait rempli d’adrénaline qui n’avait trouvé aucune issue.

– Je ne dirais pas que j’étais amoureux d’elle, dit-il finalement, léger.

Q leva les yeux :

– Oh. Vraiment ?

– Si tu veux de moi.

– Je t’ai déjà.

– Pour de bon, je veux dire.

Q le poussa derrière une porte qui, malgré les critiques de M, semblait parfaitement capable de les abriter des regards indiscrets. Q avait l’air de le penser, en tout cas, parce qu’il entreprit d’embrasser Bond suffisamment consciencieusement pour qu’il n’y ait aucun doute quant à sa réponse.

Ils ressortirent dans la rue.

– Je veux dire, ne serait-ce que pour le spectacle des lettres d’amour, fit Q. »  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> je suis sur tumblr @ [ orsenna ](http://www.orsenna.tumblr.com)
> 
> vous pouvez rebloguer [ ici ](http://orsenna.tumblr.com/post/139963229046/arts-dramatiques-orsenna-james-bond-craig)


End file.
